


You Look Good in Green

by FelicityMeghanSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMeghanSmoak/pseuds/FelicityMeghanSmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry zips Felicity to Oliver, then returns to STAR labs, but doesn't realize he's taken her shirt with him. Felicity has to go undercover, so she borrows Oliver's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good in Green

Barry takes Felicity to Oliver than returns, smiling.  
Caitlin looks up, confusion on her face, “What’s that?” she asks, pointing to his side  
“What?” Barry looks all over.  
Cisco starts to laugh. “That. Right there. It looks like… Felicity’s shirt?”  
Barry finally sees a slip of pink attached to his suit and snatches it up.  
They all exchange looks of shock.  
"I have to go back," Barry takes a step toward the door. “I dropped her off with Oliver. She’s supposed to go into the bar. She can’t go in with nothing on.”  
Harrison yells, “Barry, there’s no time. You’ve got to stop The Clock King. Oliver and Felicity will have to figure it out.”  
"But--"  
“That part of the plan will have to wait. Go, Barry!” Harrison shouts.  
Barry drops the shirt and disappears in a rush of air.

Five seconds earlier, on the other side of town:

Felicity shows up with a whoosh of air. She smiles at Oliver, then looks down and lets out a shriek. She’s only wearing her skirt and a very lacy push up bra.  
Oliver takes a full step back, shock on his face. “Where’s your shirt?”  
“I don’t know! It must have gotten snagged on something.” She turns around and yells, “Barry!!”  
“He’s long gone.” Oliver looks anywhere but at her. His neck is red. “You’ve got to get into that bar.” He starts to unzip his jacket. “Here, put this on.”  
“I can’t wear that. Everyone will stare… at… me.” Felicity’s words slow down to a crawl as she watches the rest of the zipper descend, revealing Oliver’s perfect chest and abs. She stands there for a few seconds, her mind completely blank.  
“I think going in half naked will be worse than wearing this,” Oliver says  
“But all that pointy stuff. I dunno. Maybe it could be some kind of urban biker chick outfit.”  
"No, I'm taking all the 'pointy stuff' off. And the bullets. And..." He glances up. "All the secret stuff I carry around in the pockets."  
"Secret stuff?" She leans forward, peering down at the inner pockets.  
He smiles, which is rare for him, especially in the middle of a mission. "I was kidding. I know you can't resist a secret."  
"Huh." She crosses her arms over her chest, making her breasts plump up over the top of the black lace. Oliver forces himself to look away, swallowing hard. "Well, maybe I already know where all your secret things are kept."  
He almost laughs out loud at that. He would be an idiot to try and hide anything from Felicity. "Right. Like my super secret diary."  
Her eyes go wide. "Really?" Then they narrow. "No, you're not the diary type."  
"You know me so well," he says and starts to work to remove the extra arrow heads and knives then slips it on her, slowly zipping it up. The zipper catches halfway up and he struggles with it, trying not to touch her, but finally giving up and putting one hand inside the jacket, trying to find the little bit of fabric that's snagged. His knuckles are against her hot skin and he feels his body start to react. He breathes in very slowly, forcing himself to be calm. He's battled Slade on mirakuru, fought assassins, gone hand to hand with some of the most dangerous men in the world and been calmer than he was at that moment. The zipper wouldn't budge.  
Felicity bends her head, trying to see inside the jacket. "Let me try," she says, and then her hands are there, one on his wrist, so warm and soft. The other hand is over his, guiding it as he works the zipper up and down.  
Suddenly, it all seems so sexual. The repetitive movements, back and forth, back and forth, the urgency, the way his muscles were tensed and yet he was trying to be gentle. Oliver knows if he doesn't let go, his body is going to make it completely obvious where his brain has been, dark alley or not. He lets go, holding his hands up in surrender, but he can't quite move away and he can't seem to raise his eyes above the soft, flawless skin between her breasts.  
"Got it!" She pulls the zipper all the way up and the glimpse of her tummy disappears from view.  
He fights for control, hoping she doesn't see where he's casually crossed his hands in front of him.  
Felicity doesn’t seem to notice him. She holds the collar up to her face and inhales. “Smells just like you,” she explains when she sees his raised eyebrows. “That was probably a little weird, smelling your clothes, I mean. But you get used to the way someone smells and the way you smell and then that person’s smell is on your body and it’s sort of odd, like they’re touching you―”  
“Felicity!” He shifts his feet. He doesn’t want to hear what it would be like for her to wear his scent or how that would have come about. His mind is firmly in the gutter and if she doesn't go in that bar, he's going to back her up against that wall and... STOP. He has to stop imagining how good she'd feel against him, how soft she'd be under his hands, how much he wanted her.  
“Sorry.” She and takes out her hair tie. “Maybe if I fluff out my hair, it will hide the hood. And lower the zipper a little. What do you think?” She poses, a perfect vision in Oliver’s Arrow leather jacket.  
He says nothing for a moment, not cold at all in the night air. In fact, he's afraid that he might be steaming just a little.  
Finally he says so softly she barely hears him, “You look good in green.”  
She smiles and takes a breath. “Ok, here goes. I’ll do my best to get some information.”  
He nods, putting the quiver back across his bare chest and picking up his bow. “I’ll be listening.” He's all business, as always. At least, as far as Felicity can tell. Oliver knows he can't lie to her, but he can hide his emotions well enough under a gruff exterior. If she ever knew what he was thinking right now, she'd be shocked.  
He watches her walk away and lets out a long, slow breath.  
He always thought he'd die a violent death, but the longer he works with Felicity, the more he's convinced that he's going to die of sexual frustration. Seeing her in his leathers is the sexiest thing he's encountered... ever.  
God help him, after cheating death a thousand times, he's fairly certain he isn't going to survive Felicity Smoak.


End file.
